bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret of Success
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 24 |last = Say It Ain't So Joe |next = Trust Me |image = File:SecretofSuccess.jpg }} The Secret of Success 'is the 24th episode of ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 28th, 2007 in English. Plot Alice is running an errand for Runo's parents when she encounters a boy wanting to throw away his Bakugan. Alice runs down, and crashes into him, preventing him from throwing them away. He then reveals to her that his name is Christopher and that he was throwing away his Bakugan because he keeps being beaten by his rival: Travis. Alice decides that she will tutor him in the ways of Bakugan Brawling. Then with the help of Alice, Christopher challenges Travis to another brawl. When the battle started, Alice didn't get teleported to the battlefield but was still in the park where the battle started. Throughout the battle, Alice, who Christopher can only hear, educates him during the battle. With Christopher believing in his Bakugan, his Aquos Juggernoid reveals that he can talk. With his newfound confidence, he finally defeats Travis. Major events *Alice meets a young boy named Christopher, who has constantly been bullied into battling an older kid named Travis. *Alice teaches Christopher how to battle effectively. *Christopher learns that his Juggernoid can speak. *Christopher has a rematch with Travis and wins. *Runo realizes that one of the Brawlers must be a spy for Masquerade. Featured Brawls Battle at the Park *Christopher' VS 'Travis' Most of this brawl happens off-screen. The only things we know for sure about it are that: *Travis wins *Darkus Warius was used to defeat Aquos Juggernoid. Second Battle at the Park *'Christopher' VS 'Travis' Christopher and Travis both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Christopher's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ '''Christopher's HSP:' 0 *'Travis's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Travis's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Christopher and Travis both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Travis sets another Gate Card on the left side of his first Gate Card. Travis throws out Darkus Warius onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Christopher sets another Gate Card on the right side of his first Gate Card. Christopher throws out Aquos Limulus onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 310 Gs) Travis throws out Darkus Mantris against Limulus. (Mantris: 340 Gs - Limulus: 310 Gs) Christopher activates Dive Mirage. Limulus swims to Christopher's second Gate Card. This round ends in a draw. Round 2 *'Christopher's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Christopher's HSP: 0 *'Travis's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Travis's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Travis's Warius and Mantris, Christopher's Limulus Christopher sets his final Gate Card on the left side of Travis's first Gate Card. Christopher throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Travis throws out Darkus Fear Ripper against Limulus. (Fear Ripper: 320 Gs - Limulus: 310 Gs) Travis activates Slash Zero on Fear Ripper, increasing his Power Level by 80 Gs. (Fear Ripper: 400 Gs - Limulus: 310 Gs). Christopher opens his Gate Card (Level Down), which lowers the opponent's Power Level by 100 Gs if it's Power Level is 400 Gs or more. (Fear Ripper: 300 Gs - Limulus: 310 Gs). Fear Ripper gets wiped out by Limulus's slash attack and returns to Travis in ball form. Limulus returns to Christopher in ball form. Christopher's second Gate Card vanishes. Christopher wins this round. Round 3 *'Christopher's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Christopher's HSP: 350 *'Travis's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Travis's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Travis's Warius and Mantris, Christopher's Juggernoid Christopher throws out Aquos Robotallion against Mantris. (Robotallion: 290 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs) Christopher opens his Gate Card (Double Battle). Christopher sets Aquos Limulus on the Gate Card. (Robotallion and Limulus: 600 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs). Travis activates Sling Blazer, and Mantris throws Limulus against Warius. (Robotallion: 290 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs) (Warius: 350 Gs - Limulus: 310 Gs). Travis opens his Gate Card. (Darkus Normal: + 150 Gs). (Warius: 500 Gs - Limulus: 310 Gs). Robotallion is wiped out by Mantris' claw attack. Limulus is wiped out by Warius' club attack. Robotallion and Limulus return to Christopher in ball form. Mantris and Warius Return to Travis in ball form. Both Gate Cards vanish. Travis Wins this round. Round 4 *'Christopher's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Christopher's HSP: 350 *'Travis's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Travis's HSP: 720 Bakugan remaining on the field: Christopher's Juggernoid Travis throws out Darkus Mantris against Juggernoid. (Juggernoid: 330 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs) Travis activates Slice Cutter, decreasing Juggernoid power level by 50 Gs. (Juggernoid: 280 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs). Christopher counters by activating Depth Tornado, increasing Juggernoid's power level by 100 Gs. (Juggernoid: 380 Gs - Mantris: 340 Gs). Christopher opens his Gate Card. (Revive). Mantris gets wiped out by Juggernoid's spinning attack and returns to Travis in ball form. Juggernoid returns to Christopher in ball form. Both Limulus and Robotallion are revived by the Revive card and return to Christopher in ball form. Christopher's final Gate Card vanishes. Round 4 *'Christopher's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Christopher's HSP: 800 *'Travis's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Travis's HSP: 720 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Christopher throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto Travis's second Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) The rest of this round happens offscreen, but Christopher is the winner. Conclusion *'Christopher's BR:' 3/3 ~ Travis's BR: 0/3 The winner is Christopher. Character Debuts *Christopher *Travis Bakugan Seen *Delta Dragonoid (Drago) *Fear Ripper *Juggernoid *Limulus *Mantris *Preyas *Robotallion *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra *Warius *Wavern (flashback) Trivia *This is the first episode that shows somebody being able to walk through the Bakugan freeze field easily on Earth. The only other time this has been seen is when Baron did it in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. This may be because Alice and Baron are "attuned" to the Bakugan battlefield. Video de:Das Erfolgsgeheimnis Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes